True Heart's Day Special-Late
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: Its True Heart's Day at Ever After High, and everyone know wants to follow their true heart. But something's a mist Cupid, and her friend; Blair have switched bodies, and its a week just before True Heart's Day follow these 2 girls as they try to get back to their original body before the special day. Ever after high belongs to Mattel


Day: February 7th

I was getting the feeling that my Friend For Ever after; Cupid was possibly right maybe just maybe I did actually have strong feelings for a certain Prince. I sighed I hated to admit this to myself let alone the certain blonde hair Sapphire eye prince. It slowly dawned on me that these strong feelings that I had were actually real, and not some part of my own fantasy than again if these feelings were true this certain prince wouldn't find out, but than again not everything is built upon a fantasy.

I sighed as I fixed my snowy blonde hair up into a high pony tail, and went to meet up with my dorm mates Cedar Wood, and Cerise Hood as I joined them down in the main lobby Cerise noticed there was something sticking out of the door of my locker  
"Looks like a certain princess has a secret admirer" I heard Briar Beauty say as she walked by the three of us I blinked in a slight confusion  
"What in the Enchanting Kingdom are you mumbling about Briar?" I asked the daughter of Sleeping Beauty  
"She's right take a gander at the parchment" Raven said to me as we walked up to our lockers I happened to be in between Rebel; Raven Queen, and Royal; Daring Charming. Being cautious, I carefully reached for the folded parchment I slowly opened up the parchment, and inside seemed to be a love poem which read

'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seem to lose  
With my lost saints, - - - and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

- D. Charming

Link to Poem: .edu/~

I blinked, and gasped at the same time 'Oh my' I thought to myself  
"So whose the poem from?" Briar asked me now getting the girls curious  
"All it says is D. Charming" I replied back to the brunette hair princess  
"Hmm well it could be from either charming brother than" Raven suddenly said in the distance I saw my other bestie; Cupid sighing sadly so I walked up to her  
"Hey Goddess" I said  
"Oh hey Blair" Cupid said upset  
"What's wrong girly?" I asked her a bit worried after since Cupid arrived from a school called Monster High I noticed she seemed upset it was as if she was upset for having to leave her other friends  
"I have a problem Blair"  
"Oh I see you still miss your ghouls back at your old school?" I asked She nodded her dusted pink head  
"Yeah that, and I like Dexter Charming, but he likes Raven Queen"  
"No way"  
"Yeah" Cupid's Sapphire blue eyes noticed a piece of parchment in my left hand "Say what's that?" She asked me  
"A love poem, but all it says is D. Charming, and to be honest I'm not even sure which Charming brother it would be" Suddenly Cupid smiled  
"I could cast a small charm on it, and see just which brother its from"  
"Really you'd do that?" I found myself asking little did we know the charm would back fire upon the both of us. I held out the parchment towards her as she sprinkled some pink pixie dust on it before the dust could even settle I sneezed as did Cupid.

When the dust cloud settled down I inhaled, and looked down only to revel that I was now tan instead of my paler skin tone. My teal, or once teal eyes went wide. I looked over at Cupid whom was now a blonde who had deep teal high lights  
"What just happened?" She asked me now confused  
"I have no idea I'm you, and you're me, its like we switched bodies, or something" My now Sapphire blue eyes saw that I now wore Cupid's signature outfit including the angel wings. Cupid was wearing a similar outfit to mine, but it was more blue then anything, and she was now a blonde a sudden smiled crossed my face "I could get used to this"  
"Hmm so this is how a princess usually dresses?" She asked me  
"It depends upon the princess, but seeing how I'm the Polar Bear King's daughter I tend to wear blues, and fake furs, and you wear an Olympian style"  
"Still I suppose we must act as the other for we plan to survive thru this week, just remember you have a huge crush on Dexter Charming, and Daring tends to ask you how to woo you"  
"Wait what he asks you ways on to woo, or court me?"  
"Yeah he has been doing so since you arrived last month"  
"Dang you think we'll be back in our own bodies before True Heart's Day?" I requested  
"I hope so, I won't stop, until I find a way to reverse this charm by the way who is your dorm mate?"  
"Oh that would be Cedar Wood, and Cerise hood, and you?"  
"Hmm Blondie Locks" I sighed  
"We can do this" Cupid agreed with me on that subject

I ran my now lightly tanned right hand thru my now dusty rose locks  
"Just remember you're the daughter of Eros, and you know a lot on the subject of love" Cupid told me I laughed  
"Right, and a talk show as well"  
"Oh my hearts I almost forgot about that"

Link to Switch: art/True-Hearts-Day-switch-430007229


End file.
